A Really Crazy Movie
by brunocantermi48
Summary: KND/Crayon Shinchan crossover. Misae, Numbuh 3's aunt and Shin-Chan's mom, and her best friend Keiko are trying to make a movie for the Saitama Prefecture Movie contest, but with Shin-Chan's dad performing the prince, what could happen! Enjoy!
1. A Complicated Recording

A really Crazy Movie – A KND /Crayon Shinchan Crossover:

A really Crazy Movie – A KND /Crayon Shinchan Crossover:

Note: I don't own KND or Crayon Shinchan.

Summary: Keiko, Shin-chan's mom's best friend, is trying, with Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 and Lizzie, to make a Movie to present at Saitama Prefecture Movie contest. The Movie features Misae, Numbuh 3's aunt and shin's mom, as the beautiful princess, but when Shin-Chan's dad, Hiroshi, Shin-Chan himself and Numbuhs 2 and 4 appear at the scene, things get really crazy when Hiroshi ends up performing the prince.

Chapter 1 – A complicated recording

The movie's recording starts…

"once upon a time, in a faraway land, a beautiful princess was held prisioner in a tall tower! Her name was Misae!"

- "Misae? A beautiful princess?! **Ha! Ha! ****Ha!** What a Joke!" – A voice shouted from outside.

"HIROSHI! SHINNOSUKE! HOAGIE! WALLABEE!" – An enraged Misae exclaimed, while the four of them were laughing without stopping – "**Ha! Ha! Ha!"** – Numbuh 4 burst laughing – "What happened to that princess, Okei?" – asked Hiroshi, laughing.- "Did a witch turn her into a frog? – asked Shin-Chan, also laughing. (A/N: in Crayon Shinchan, Okei is Keiko's affectionate name.)

Misae got out of the couch and ran towards them – "Listen, you…" – she was saying. "UH-OH! – Numbuh 2 exclaimed – "I think it's time we get outta here, Hoagie-Kun! Shin-Chan said.

- "No way! I want you four right here!" exclaimed misae. – "YEOW" – they screamed when being dragged into Keiko's living room. – "No, _Mamacita_, don't hit me! I wasn't laughing at you! – Shin-Chan cried – "I was! Ooh…ooh!" – Muttered Hiroshi.

- "Stop crying! I'm not gonna hit anybody!" – Misae said.

- "no?!" – Exclaimed Numbuh 4 – "Why not?" – Asked Numbuh 2 – "What's up?" – asked hiroshi. – "Don't be silly! I want you to perform with Keiko, Kuki-Chan, Abby-Chan, Lizzie-Chan and me! – said Misae.

- "never!" – Said Hiroshi. – "I'm not gonna sell my soul to you five! – He stated.

- "Okay!! We will!" – Shin-Chan, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 exclaimed!

-"You traitors!" – Exclaimed Hiroshi. – "They're our souls and We'll sell it to anyone we want to!" – Said Numbuh 4

- "Cool, Wally-Kun! Here are your scripts for the movie!" – said Numbuh 3,happily.

- "Script for the movie!" – Exclaimed Hiroshi. – "Wow! Are you guys making a movie?!" – Asked Shin-Chan. – "Does Misae have the lead?" – Asked Numbuh 4.

- "Yes, Wally-kun, we're making it to present at the Saitama Prefecture Movie Contest!" – Said Keiko.

- "Is it a horror movie?" – asked Shin-Chan. "POW!" – Misae hit him on the head and continued saying – "As I was saying, the story begins with a beautiful enchanted princess, who was locked in a tower by the wicked wizard of the east… – "And her only chance of being freed from that horrible prison…" – Numbuh 3 continued, and then Numbuh 5 – "…was if a young prince of pure heart appeared and was willing to end the tyranny of the evil wizard!" – Lizzie continued – "So, the young prince, astride his golden steed, combs the four corners of the kingdom to find the forest dragon!" – and Keiko finished – " Because only a tooth from that terrible creature can break the spell and save the beautiful princess!" – And the five of them said – "And they'll be Happy ever after!"

- "Well! How about it? – said Numbuh 3. – "Did you like the story?" – Asked Misae.

- "_snif!_, _snif! _I've got something in my eye!" cried hiroshi. – "**WAA-A-A-A-A!!** Poor dragon!! – Shin-Chan cried his eyes out.

- "gosh! That's super you liked it! I helped Okei write it and now she's gonna direct the movie! – Said Misae.

- "We know it's not Shakespeare, but it'll do for right now!" – Said Numbuh 5.

- "Ahh! Old shakespeer! I love a good shakespeer!" Said Numbuh 4.

- "**You do, Wally-Kun!!**" – Exclaimed Numbuhs 3 & 5. – "You know Shakespeare?" – Asked Lizzie, puzzled. – "Indeed!" – Answered Numbuh 4. – "Just yesterday I had a banana milk-shakespeer with chocolate chip ice cream and…" – Numbuh 4 was saying, just to be rudely interrupted. – "**Wallabee!! It's Shakespeare, not milk shake! **– Numbuhs 3 & 5, Misae and Hiroshi shouted at him.

- "What a bunch of cruddy dimwits!" – Numbuh 4 muttered. – "Cool, Kuki-Chan, I'll do it! When do we start? – asked Hiroshi. – "Well, uncle…First you have to choose a character!" – Said Numbuh 3.

- "Okay! Who can I be?" – he asked – "Well…You can be the prince's horse, boring and dull or…" – She was saying when she was interrupted by hiroshi asking – "or?" – Misae continued for her niece – " or you can be the young cavalier who's dying of love for the beautiful princess!" and then she made a kissy-kissy face and asked her husband – "Which do you choose?"

A terrified Hiroshi asked: "Do I have to decide right now? Isn't there a place a "bush" or "sword on the anvil" in the film?

Wow! What an awkward situation for Shin-Chan's dad! Do you guys want to know what's gonna happen? Find out on next chapter!


	2. Hiroshi, The Screwball Prince

Chapter 2 – Hiroshi, the screwball prince:

Chapter 2 – Hiroshi, the screwball prince:

Later…

- "_Take your places! Silence in the studio!_" – Said keiko in a megaphone.

- "Darn! I always end up with the worst part!" – Said an upset Hiroshi.

- "_ROLLING!_" – exclaimed Keiko, and Hiroshi started to read the lines: "O, lovely princess, the loveliest among the lovely…" – and Misae said: "Yes?"

But when she asked him that, he turned his back and said: "I quit! I don't feel like doing this!" – but Numbuh 3 came towards him and said: "No way, uncle Hiroshi! You go back there and play your part!!" – and he said: "But, Kuki-Chan, I can't see your aunt as a beautiful princess! What can I do?"

Numbuh 5 said: "Use your imagination, pal! The whole secret is in your mind!" – and Numbuh 3 concluded: "Yes, uncle Hiroshi, remember that and you can do anything!"

- "And remember the 100,000 yens I have to pay you!" – Misae said in his ear.

- "I've got the spirit! I'm overflowing with inspiration! Let's get started! – exclaimed Hiroshi.

- "Take your places everybody! Scene one, take two! Rolling!" – Exclaimed Keiko.

- "Oh, how much longer must I wait for my beloved prince to come?" – said Misae, while hiroshi was shaking his head to make imagination come out. – "Imagination, imagination…" – he was saying, and finally: "Cool! I did it!" – he exclaimed.

- "Where, oh where can my betrothed prince be?" – she asked, and Hiroshi said: "Rejoice, oh people of the plains! Here I am, beautiful princess!"

- "I Can't believe what my delicate eyes are seeing! Can that be my valiant cavalier?!" – asked her, and he said: "Yes, o lovely princess, it's me, your humble hero who greets you!" – and he further continued: "I come for you from afar to entrust to you my heart, which you captured many summers ago!" – and furthermore: "For I, You, He, She, We, You, They know that you have caused more pain in my life than…" – until he was rudely interrupted by Misae shouting at him: "**HIROSHI!**" – and he asked: "Hey, now what's wrong, woman?" – and she said: "Stop inventing and follow the script! Okay!"

- "Silence in the studio! Scene one, take three! Rolling!" – Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

- "Oh! How much must I wait for my beloved prince to come?" – asked Misae, while Hiroshi made hmm…_cof!_ And then he said: "Here I am, o fairest lily, loveliest rose, prettiest peony…" – and Misae said: "Oh, he's here!" – but before she could say anything else, hiroshi shouted: "Wait a sec! what's Masked Ray doing on the script?" – and he asked: "Is this some kind of advertsing for a Masked Muchacho Cartoon Episode? If it is, I want my fee! – But he already had done it, because Misae lost her patience and shouted: "**HIROSHI NOHARA!**" – And he, feeling annoyed, rudely asked: "Again! What's wrong now, Empress of bad humor!" – and she: "**Whaaat?!**" – and then she jumped at her husband, shouting: "Listen, you…" – and he: "**AHHH!!**" – and the two started to fight really fiercely, while Keiko, Numbuhs 3 & 5 and Lizzie, with Numbuh 4, who was holding the camera, came towards the belligerent couple, and Numbuh 4 said: "Wow! This is gonna be real cool! I love karate movies!" – And Keiko said: "Misae! Hiroshi! Stop that right now!"

- "We don't want any more fighting here!" - Lizzie said, and Numbuh 3 continued: "Yeah, and we're gonna shoot this scene no matter how many times we have to do it!"

_30 minutes later…_

A sleepy Lizzie exclaimed: "Take your places! "Scene one, take twenty-eight! Rolling!" – and for the 28th time, Misae said: "Oh, empty life! How long must I wait for my beloved prince to come?" – and numbuh 4 said: "Five minutes! He's gone to the bathroom!".

That was enough. Keiko shouted: "**CUT!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!**"

Numbuhs 3 & 5 hopped off the couch. Numbuh 5 said: "We can't go this way, folks! You're making it too complicated! We need more actors in here!"

Suddenly, Shin-Chan's grandparents from Akita apeeared on the house and asked: "Actors?! Actors for what?!" – They were followed by Hiroshi's subaltern Kawamuchi, who asked: "Are you making a movie, Okei?" – and Then by Micchi & Yoshirin, who in their turn asked: "Can we be in it?"

- "I Know how to recite Mary Had a Little Lamb!" – Said Kawamuchi. – "And can I imitate a gigolo?" – Asked Gin-Chan – "And I can do some tricks! See?" – said Yoshirin.

- "Can we? Can we? Can we?" – They asked in unison, and Numbuh 3 said, happily: "Sure, guys! There's room for everyone in our movie!"

- "cool!" – exclaimed Kawamuchi while Micchi asked Gin-Chan: "What's that you wanna be, Grandpa Nohara? A gigolo?" – and Ginnosuke replied: "it's 'cause I only like hot women movies!" – when he said that, Grandma nohara grabbed him by his ear, saying: "Why don't you shut up? Sincerely, what are you thinking you're gonna do, you pevert!" – and she dragged him out.

- "What about me, Keiko!" – asked Yoshirin, and he said: "I can be the hero, or the lead…or even the good guy!

- "Hmm…since Wallabee-Kun and Hoagie-Kun are now doing the shooting, you can be the prince's horse! Okay?" – asked Keiko.

- "It depends…does the horse have a romantic scene?" – asked Yoshirin. – "I give up!" – Said her, dropping the papers on the floor.

- "Hey…did I say something wrong?" – asked Yoshirin, awkwardly.

And this is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Want to know how will this end? Wait for Chapter 3 – Lights, Camera & Lots of Confusion!


	3. Lights, Camera and Lots of Confusion

Chapter 3 – Lights, Camera and Lots of Confusion:

Chapter 3 – Lights, Camera and Lots of Confusion:

- "Fear not, sweet princess! I've Come to free you from this prison!" – Said Hiroshi. And Misae: "O, my beloved prince! Only a dragon's tooth can break the spell!"

- "Then, it's decided! I'll go after the dragon to get the tooth! – said Hiroshi, and then he shouted: "Come, my valiant golden steed!!" – but nothing came. He shouted again: "I said: Come, my valiant golden steed!" – and still nothing came. Annoyed, he said: "Yoshirin!! That's your cue!" – a confused Yoshirin asked: "Yeah, but aren't I the horse?" – "Horse and steed are the same thing, you dummyhead!" – said an annoyed Hiroshi.

- "Cool! Then I'll come in! Get ready! – Yoshirin said. A confused hiroshi asked himself: "Get ready?!" – and suddenly yoshirin appeared on the scene with theater things, making: "**TA-TAAA!**" – and then: "Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as…" – then: "Ah'm singin' in de rain... and **TAAA!**" – and concluded thanking himself: "Thank you, thank you!".

While Yoshirin was taking air, Hiroshi looked at the pathetic scene, and upset, he said: "I guess I'll walk!"

And off went our brave cavalier, on the hard and exhausting search for the legendary dragon. He shouted: "Mister dragon! O mister dragon!" – until he finally reaches his destination.

"Home, home on the range! Where the…" – Hiroshi's mother was singing while cooking soup (A/N: Believe me or not, guys, Hiroshi's mother is really performing the dragon!)

Hiroshi screamed: "Ohhh!! What're you? – "The forest dragon, obviously!" – She said. Hiroshi asked: "Mom! You're the terrible dragon?!" – She answered: "In flesh and scales! What is your wish!" – he said: "Well, first, we have to fight ferociously, then I have to overpower you with my sword, and then yank out one of your teeth!" – and then he asked: "Uh…Can I start?"

She asked: "oh! So all you want is a tooth?"- and then said: "here! Take this one!" – Hiroshi then asked: "Huh?! What's that?" – She said: It's a tooth I saved fom my Great-Great-Great-Grandmother!"

And so, with the tooth in his possession, the cavalier returns for his beloved princess, and they lived happily ever after.

- "The End!" – Said Misae.

Numbuh 3 exclaimed: - **CUT!! **That was perfect, guys! Congratultions! We'll edit it now and…" but before she could say anything else, Hiroshi bellowed at her: "**W-WHAT?!** You mean it's over, Kuki-Chan?! That's the whole movie! Where's the action? The prince doesn't even fight with the dragon! And what about the wicked witch of the east! Isn't he in it? And even worse, I end up with Misae?!"

Numbuh 5 said: "Well, Hiroshi, it's a love story, not an adventure movie!" – "Okei, Gimme that!" – Shouted Hiroshi, taking the script papers from Keiko's hand. Then Lizzie asked: "What are you doing, Hiroshi nohara?!" – "Writing the continuation of the thing, Lizzie-chan!" – And then: "There, Okei! The story of the Cavalier and the Princess Part Two: The Mission!" – and then he said: "Lights!! Camera!! Action!!" – while Numbuhs 3 & 5, Lizzie, Keiko, Micchi, Kawamuchi, Shin-Chan and Hiroshi's dad looked at the script. Numbuh 5 asked: "Oh, man! What the heck did that man write here, my goodness?!" – "I sincerely Don't know! I think he didn't like very much the end of the story!" – answered Kawamuchi – Hiroshi's dad said: "He's probably nuts with all that stuff!"

And then: Hiroshi started to say: "Before the wedding takes place, our intrepid and savvy hero finally realized that it was all just a plan against him! For he noticed in time how small were the princess' breasts, denouncing that she was really the true terrible dragon of the forest, in league with the Bad Witch of the East! – Misae exclaimed: "**WHAT?!**" , while Yoshirin appears in scene, dressed as the "Wicked witch of the East", but with a party hat instead of a wizard one! Meanwhile, hiroshi continued saying: "But the cavalier had on his side the Good Witch of the South, who was more powerful!" – on saying it, he brought Numbuh 2 dressed as a fairy into the scene, while he awkwardly asked: "Witch?!" – and Yoshirin exclaimed: "Hey! This is just an old party hat!"

Then Hiroshi resumed saying: "So the villains were defeated and the cavalier returned happy and alone to his land! The End!" – and then he asked the others: "Well, it's a lot better now, isn't it!" – But the others were really furious! They'd hated very badly his version of the history! They made "**GRR… **and "**GRRRRRR…**", and a terrified hiroshi asked, while the others were advancing towards him: "Hey, guys, what's wrong? We finished the movie and we'll present it at the Movie Contest and You'll be all stars pretty soon!" – but Yoshirin, misae and Numbuh 2 started chasing him. he shouted: "After him!" and Misae: "When we catch you, you'll be the one who's gonna see stars!" – Hiroshi screamed: "**AHHH! HELP!! HELP!!**" – while they kept shouting at him: "Don't let him get away!! Come back here, you screwball prince!!"

Numbuh 3 said: "well, Wally-Kun, let that serve as a lesson to uncle Hiroshi! Every story has a happy ending, if you know when to stop!

Numbuh 4 asked: "You mean I can stop filming now, Kuki-Chan?"

Numbuh 5 said: "Of course not, silly! Keep shooting!"

Numbuh 4 asked: "Are you girls gonna to use this in your movie?"

Numbuh 3 exclaimed: "No way, silly! We're gonna send the tape to the video blunders program!"

Numbuh 4 chuckled and said: "Kuki-Chan, you and the girls are the most!"

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was trying to get rid from his wife, Yoshirin and Numbuh 2, who were chasing him like crazy! Misae shouted: "come back, Hiroshi Nohara!"- he screamed: "**HELP!**" – while Gin-Chan, Shin-Chan's grandpa, dressed like a bush, was giving an autograph to Micchi, much to his wife's chagrin.

Wow! Hiroshi really screwed up this time! To see what happened to him, read Chapter 4: Epilogue and aftermath.


	4. Epilogue and Aftermath

Chapter 4 – Epilogue and Aftermath:

Chapter 4 – Epilogue and Aftermath:

_The Following Day..._

A pretty bandaged Hiroshi was making his way to the station to catch his train to work, and on way he met Nene-Chan and her mom Moeko. Nene-Chan said: "Wow, Mr.Nohara, by what your wife told us about what happened, you performed very badly, ha-ha-ha!!" – and her mom said: "I've imagined you were a screwball actor, but not that much, ha, ha, ha!" – "Do you want to shut up?" – said Hiroshi, and he resumed his walk, but Shin-Chan suddenly appeared from behind a trash can – "Shinnosuke? What are you doing here?" – but, instead of answering, he said: "What a shame dad! Looks like you became a matter of joke in the whole neighborhood!" – "please don't tell me that, Shin-Chan! I don't want to look more ashamed than I already am!" – said Hiroshi, but a few seconds later, they came over Masao-Kun and Kazama-Kun, who shouted: "Ha, ha, ha! Look at the screwball prince!" – and Kazama-Kun mocked Hiroshi by imitating him: "Before the wedding takes place, our intrepid and savvy hero realized it was all just a plan against him!" – and Masao-Kun said: "Intrepid and savvy! No way! He has more of foolish and stupid than of intrepid and savvy! Ha, ha, ha!!" – Hiroshi, furious, bellowed at them: "do you brats want to shut up! That's definitively not funny!" – but Masao-Kun said: "But are we guilty of your bad performance, Mr. Nohara! Ha, ha, ha!!" – Shin-Chan said: "Darn, dad! It's clear that you're a matter of joke by around!" – and later, an ashamed Hiroshi arrived at his office, just to be further mocked by his workmates, to whom Kawamuchi had told everything: "Ha, ha, ha!! What do you want for lunch, His Highness, the Screwball Prince! "Hey, Hiroshi, when are you going to rescue your beautiful "princess", ha, ha, ha?" "Are you going to fight with the "Wicked Wizard of the East" ?

And Hiroshi, more ashamed than he already was, said: "Darn! How shameful! I'm suffering public humiliation! No one deserves that!"

**The End!**

Ah! Ah! Ah! Funny, Isn't it! I hope you like it!


End file.
